


Repairing Mistakes

by believe_in_alderaan



Series: JFO Extended Drama [3]
Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mental Anguish, Spoilers, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believe_in_alderaan/pseuds/believe_in_alderaan
Summary: Greez reminded Cere and Cal that Kashyyyk was under the large boot of the Empire, and getting there wouldn’t be easy. The three of them ultimately decided to take a brief respite back on the secluded Bogano. That way Greez could do a full inspection of the ship, and Cere could gather more supplies from what Cordova had left behind.Cal, not wanting to get in the way, decided to do some more exploring. His connection to the force was still damaged, but a lot was coming back to him and he wanted to refine his recalled skills before taking on actual enemies.---A short, sweet look at when Cal fixes the damaged end of his lightsaber on Bogano (not Dathomir, you cheaters).
Series: JFO Extended Drama [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Repairing Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheapBourbon (blank_ghost)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank_ghost/gifts).



> Mental anguish. Poor Cal.

Their first trip to Zeffo had ended with Cal taking down an AT-AS walker on his own. He’d also discovered that their next clue to what Cordova was after waited for them on Kashyyyk with Chieftain Tarful.

The problem was, they weren’t sure on what part of Kashyyyk the wookiee chieftain would be. Greez reminded Cere and Cal that Kashyyyk was under the large boot of the Empire, and getting there wouldn’t be easy. The three of them ultimately decided to take a brief respite back on the secluded Bogano. That way Greez could do a full inspection of the ship, and Cere could gather more supplies from what Cordova had left behind.

Cal, not wanting to get in the way, decided to do some more exploring. His connection to the force was still damaged, but a lot was coming back to him and he wanted to refine his recalled skills before taking on actual enemies. Zeffo had been rough with stormtroopers and purge troopers.

“We will plan to head out in the morning. We all need a good night’s sleep,” Cere said as Cal headed out of the ship. “Keep your commlink on.”

“I’ll be fine,” Cal replied, hoisting BD-1 onto his back. “There aren’t any Imps here.”

The weather on Bogano was perfect. Warm, breezy, and light. Cal took his time scaling small cliffs, and checking out hidden passages that Eno Cordova had once used. He found discarded scrap here and there, but nothing quite useful.

Cal allowed his mind to wander. The last few days had been very fast-moving and eye-opening. Being picked up by the Mantis crew was the best thing that could have happened to him, especially since he had been discovered by the Inquisitors on Bracca. Cal had briefly faced one of them, but ultimately escaped before any real damage could be done. He was extremely clumsy with a lightsaber since he hadn’t actually used one in over five years.

Cal paused mid-stride, then sat on a nearby rock. He pulled his master’s damaged lightsaber from his belt and turned it over and over in his hands. He used it a lot back on Zeffo, taking out enemies and also removing obstacles. The weapon was useful, but Cal didn’t feel worthy of it.

Memories flashed in front of his eyes,including the moment his master gave his life to save him, severing the saber in half.

Cal allowed himself to dive into the pain. He hadn’t had a moment to take things in. He had been too busy worrying about keeping himself alive on Bracca, and now finding a way to save the Jedi Order.

BD-1 lept from Cal’s back and positioned himself in front of him. “Boop boooop?” the small droid chirped.

Cal smiled, letting a few tears drop. “Yes, beedee, I’m alright. Just… thinking.”

“Bweep boop?”

“I promise I’ll tell you everything when I’m ready,” Cal said quietly to his friend. “I feel like if I verbalize everything, I’ll just breakdown. Besides, we have a mission to complete.”

BD-1 cocked his head to the side. “Bwooop beep.”

Cal raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, well maybe I do know more about you than you do about me. You got me there, but I’m still not sharing.”

The droid made a sound that almost resembled a sigh of indignation. Cal gave a water chuckle and wiped his eyes. He gestured to the droid, inviting him back on his back. 

The sun still had a few good hours left in the sky. Cal wasn’t ready to turn back to the Mantis yet, though he was a little bit hungry. He’d found one of Cordova’s abandoned workshops. BD-1 helped him find and collect a few droid parts to take back to the ship, just in case the small droid needed repairs along the way. 

Cal turned his attention to the workbench. He recognized the tools and parts littered about. “Cordova worked on his own lightsaber,” he thought out-loud. “Here in this workshop.”

Cal had yet to repair his master’s lightsaber. The frayed end served as a constant reminder that his master was gone. 

_ Master Tapal would want you to move on, _ he thought sadly.  _ Yet here you are, carrying this broken piece of history and carrying all the weight that comes with it.  _ He held the weapon in his hands again, reflecting.

Sudden physical pain manifest itself in Cal’s chest. He grabbed at his sternum, falling to his knees and dropping the lightsaber. BD-1 ran over to him while making concerned chirps.

Cal’s breathing was coming in more rapidly, and it was harder to get a full breath. “I.. don’t know… buddy,” he said through clenched teeth. “I thought about… about what happened, and it… hurts.”

_ A force echo, _ he realized.  _ From Master Tapal’s lightsaber.  _ This was one of the strongest he’d ever have hit him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain and memories to cease, but they kept coming, reminding him of his failures and shortcomings. The emotional weight felt like it was closing the walls in on him, and he finally gave in and let the agony make its way through his body like a snake through his blood.

\---

It was dark when Cal awoke. He was still in the abandoned workshop. His head was throbbing, his mind racing. BD-1 hopped with joy upon seeing his friend conscious again.

“I don’t know, beedee,” Cal whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks again. His blackout had been completely silent, like he'd just shut-down. No dreams, no visions.  He looked at where the lightsaber was, waiting for him to retrieve it. Hoping another echo wouldn’t trigger, Cal reached for it. The cool metal gave no indication of causing a problem, so Cal carried the weapon to Cordova’s workbench.

_ This is the first step,  _ Cal told himself

BD-1 perched on the end of the table, giving Cal light so that he could work. Using the extra parts that Cordova had accumulated, Cal began repairing the frayed end of his master’s lightsaber. 

_ This is what you’re meant to do. _

Cal knew the second crystal was still housed inside of the weapon, but still reached out with the force to make sure. The kyber spoke to him, almost like a reassurance.

_ This is where you’re meant to be. _

He found himself smiling as he worked, happier memories with his master playing through his mind. 

“Cal?” Cere’s crackled voice came over the comm.

“Hey,” Cal replied quickly. He’d completely forgotten about Cere and Greez. 

“Where have you been? I almost came out looking for you, you weren’t responding,” Cere sounded nervous and tired.

“I’m sorry, Cere. I got a bit sidetracked. I’m heading back soon. BD-1 has a good light on him, I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, I’ll head to bed. Greez left some food for you. See you in the morning,” Cere responded. “If you’re still asleep before we head out to Kashyyyk, I’ll send Greez after you.” The signal shut off. 

Cal re-holstered the commlink and went back to work. It didn’t take long for the pieces to finally come together. Cal held up the reforged lightsaber, igniting the original end, as well as the newly repaired end. 

_ Trust only in the force. _

Cal felt a weight lift from his chest. He knew he was supposed to do this, to help him move on. Years of guilt began to ebb away. He sighed, turning the saber off and then facing BD-1.

“Let’s get back,” he said to the droid. He smiled, feeling lighter and a bit more free. “I don’t know about you, but I could use a bite to eat.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, short and sweet.   
> Don't forget to read the others in the series.


End file.
